Story
So, the Island is one of 9 man-made islands built by PARMA on an old nuclear dump off the coast of Japan. Work began on the first Island, 0001 ( known as HQ Island ), in 1978 and was completed in 1985. The Islands where battle royales were 0002 ( normal ), 0003 ( desert ), 0004 ( spring ), and 0005 ( 50v50 ) were all completed in 1988. From that point on, PARMA began to work on the Intiative, a project to create super soldiers. The Soviet Union found out about the project and began funding PARMA. The Japanese were suspicious of these new Islands, so they sent a spy into the ranks of PARMA: Dr. Chandler Tallow. This is how all the guns and melee weapons got to the Islands of Surviv. Pistols M9: brought over by American mercenaries G18C: brought over by American mercenaries M93R: choice of Pistol by the Survivr Army, brought over by Europeans OT-38: brought over by Russians as the OTs-38. Was modified to be a mass-production variant without the special quiet bullets by the PI DOAW DEagle 50: choice of Pistol by the Professionals, brought over by Americans Peacemaker: brought over by Americans M1911: was found near the Islands, brought over Americans OTs-38: choice of Pistol by the Liberation Front P30L: brought over by Dmitri Sub-Machine Guns MP5: brought over by American mercenaries MAC-10: choice of Assault Weapon by the Survivr Army, brought over by Americans UMP-9: brought over by American and European mercenaries Vector: brought over by American mercenaries M1A1: brought over by Thai soldiers CZ-3A1: brought over by European mercenaries Shotguns MP220: brought over by Russians and Americans M870: choice of Shotgun of the Survivr Army, brought over by Americans Saiga-12: choice of Shotgun by the Soviet Infantry, the Professionals; brought over by the Soviets SPAS-12: choice of Shotgun by the Bunker Brigade, brought over by Italian mercenaries USAS-12: brought over by American mercenaries M1100: brought over by Americans Super 90: brought over by Italian mercenaries So here is the story of the Vat, and also big vat, There once was a boy, named Jill, he found a weird looking thing, (Hydra Bunker), He went inside, he ignored all the loot and stuff, he found a Vat with out a Player getting submerged, he was very thirsty, he needed water, he broke the water after many hits, after drinking, when he tried to get 2 more sips, he got pushed into it by the scientist, Mr. Hydromin, he fixed it right away, and now, he is stuck, every time you enter the Hydra Bunker, know that they are that boy, he had a clone machine, and made more with the boy, then, there was a big vat, which didn't have its design at that time, Mr, Hydromin cloned 4 more of him, those four went outside, got a Sledgehammer and broke the big vat, they all got in and stayed, the main one fixed it, and cleaned up the mess, and the Big vat turned into its 4 spike design, as we all know and love, so every time you destroy and Vat, think about that boy, you are just killing that boy, although he already might be died and submerged into the water, just think about him, one day, you might just become him and get inside the vat, although Hydromin was on the Surviv News, he went out of the hydra bunker, and got a fresh bite of air, if you read the whole think, thank you, and that, is the end of the story, also, Hyrdomin built the Hydra bunker, and Hydromin wears a lab coat (closest in game counterpart = Arctic Avenger (If I spelled it wrong idc, I like to call it that), Hydromin's real name was Toepitler (Weird Name). He died, so you never see him again, but, you can see the boy still getting submerged. * Bunker 1 (Unknown) - Potentially a headquarters bunker. Some important letters are addressed to “One”. Some think it is the Eye Bunker. * Bunker 2 (Swine) - Almost no information. Dr. Chandler Tallow presents in yet-undiscovered orientation video. * Bunker 3 (Hydra) - 3 entrances, 7 rooms. The second-largest bunker on the island. Presumably built by Kuga Heavy Industries. Primary function is research into physical and mental enhancement through poultry-based applications. The serum developed here provides “survivrs” with enhanced strength, speed, pain resistance, and appears to have the side effect of poor vision. Weapons closet was used as temporary storage for PARMA Department of Advanced Weapons while awaiting the completion of Hatchet. Multiple test subjects in cryostasis chambers across main room. Cryostasis chambers and subsystems provided by USSR Academy of Sciences. Research Assistant Dr. Chandler Tallow worked here. 3 ways in, just like the 3 heads of a Hydra. * Bunker 4 (Crossing) - 4 entrances, 5 rooms. Situated underneath a moderately wide river with entrances at both sides. Seems to be a living quarters. Dr. Chandler Tallow presents orientation video recorded in 1984. Two bunker occupants were to constantly run a duos simulation after the Accident occurred. A chicken dinner was to be won every 108 minutes, and the duo took a shift of 540 days. (That’s 7200 chicken dinners.) He notes that entering the simulation will allow you to get those 7200 chicken dinners, but the developers confirmed themselves that surviv.io is not a simulation. * Bunker 5 (Hatchet) - 1 entrance, 4 rooms. Located underneath logging camp. Site for the PARMA Department of Advanced Weapons. Contains a Hatchet Case, which stores advanced weapons. * Bunker 6 (Harpsichord) - Almost no information. Researcher Dr. REDACTEDs worked here, implying Harpsichord is used for research. * Bunker 7 (Caduceus) - Almost no information. As the caduceus is the symbol of Hermes, it is speculated to be related to communication. As the caduceus is very often improperly used to refer to medicine, it could also be related to medicine. Is this where our meds come from in the game? * Bunker 8 (Egg) - 1 entrance, 1 room. Appears to be a survival bunker, complete with 4 weapons and assorted equipment. Five Initiative scientists sheltered in the Bunker during the Soviet Incursion. They voted 3 to 2 to try to obtain more food supplies, and Dr. Jackson left Egg for this on April 15, 1993. Contact was lost 50 minutes later. Four survivors voted unanimously to seal bunker hatch and await PI extraction. On April 22, 1993, Dr. Richards presumably committed suicide via cyanide poisoning. On April 26, 1993, out of food and water, the 3 surviving scientists Dr. Nick, Dr. Justin, and “Dr. REDACTEDs” elected to destroy test subject data and recordings and commit suicide with cyanide. * Bunker 9 (Cloud) - Almost no information. It’s first appearance in-game was the Desert Rain event on August 9th, 2019. All we know is that the Cloud crate spawns on a “curious grass sprouting from the sands”. It is theorized that the Cloud bunker has something to do with warping reality. The evidence for this is the Marksman helmet which gives unlimited ammo, along with grass growing in a desert. * Bunker 10 (Storm) - 1 entrance, 2 rooms. Little information. Several control panels are present. Many theorize that the Storm is related to the Red Zone. Justin has hinted that eventually there will be a way to activate the control panel. * Bunker 11 (Unknown) * Bunker 12 (Conch) - 2 entrances, 3 rooms. Built by PI DOE. Submerged and partially flooded. Has 2 entrances and 3 lockers. Conch crates sometimes appear at the island’s docks. This could suggest a storage role. * Bunker 13 (Unknown) * Bunker 14 (Unknown) * Bunker 15 (Meteor) - Air Drops dropped by PARMA aircraft bear the Meteor logo. "Ryusei" means "shooting star":in Japanese. Meteor is likely not physically located on the island. PARMA appears to maintain a presence at Meteor, although they are now seemingly off the island. Airdrop parachutes have great resemblance to the Chrysanthemum symbol, however are probably intended just as a standard parachute design. * Bunker 16 (Chrysanthemum) - 1 entrance, 4 rooms. Built by Kuga Heavy Industries underneath a greenhouse. Stated purpose was a “proof-of-concept” bunker. A couch and television conceal a hidden door, which was not discovered by PARMA during their inspection. The door can be opened by pressing the buttons 1-4 in Japanese (and Simplified Mandarin, they both use the same characters for 1-4). Inside the next room is another puzzle, which can be solved by pressing the icons matching the order of the Japanese calendar. Behind the third door lies three wheels. One has snow under it, one has sand underneath it, and one has grass underneath it. * Bunker 17 (Fowl) - Almost no information. Speculated to be a food/supplies storage bunker. Most likely situated close to Egg. Dr. Jackson attempted to reach Fowl to obtain food supplies on April 15, 1993 from Egg, contact was lost 50 minutes later. A fowl is a bird, so there may be some connection with poultry. Claimed by Russia weeks ago after Log 11 was created. people: * Dr. Chandler Tallow '- Research Assistant who worked at Hydra, presumably on the serum. He narrates orientation videos for Swine and Crossing, and speaks in several recordings. The scribbles on the Hydra document indicate that he could use a pseudonym. They also seem to suggest that the man in the orientation videos was an actor. He was present during the incident at Eye. The vending machine skin during the Halloween event was named “Dr. Tallow Machine”, The blue leader melee weapons is called "Tallow's Kukri", and a Christmas themed skin named "Tallow's Little Helper" * '''Dr. REDACTEDs (“Dr. s”) '- Researcher / Research Assistant who worked at Harpsichord. Presumably commits suicide in Egg during Soviet Incursion. * 'Dr. Richards '- Scientist at PARMA. What he worked on is unknown. Present at the incident at Eye. Survived and presumably committed suicide via cyanide in Egg during Soviet Incursion. * 'Mikhail Nevelskoy '- Wealthy arms dealer. Most likely the owner of the mansion, in which case he would own a pair of DEagle 50s, and probably also constructed the Crimson Ring Club in 1977 as well. Funds PARMA and creates orientation videos with the Nevelskoy Group. During Soviet Incursion in 1993, Soviet troops were recorded fighting with test subjects around the mansion. The following assumes Log 9 is recorded by Nevelskoy: Nevelskoy is in on KHI’s secret plans. He warned the Soviet government that the island was highly unstable, however the Kremlin decided to get involved anyway. The island’s power ended up being beyond KHI’s capability to control. Nevelskoy has ties to the Soviet government. * 'Dr. Jackson '- Dr. Jackson attempted to reach Bunker 17 (Fowl) to obtain food supplies on April 15, 1993 but lost radio connection. He was found "bleeding in the snow". * 'Poultry Applications and Research in Metabolic Augmentation (PARMA) '- Founded in 1983. Judging from the name, it seems their public objective is to create a metabolic augmentation serum, using chicken in the process. In the orientation video, their goal is said to be creating a battle royale game, following the footsteps of early visionaries like Brendan Greene (confirmed easter egg, creator of PUBG). PARMA has a Department of Advanced Weapons, apparently for the testing of advanced weaponry such as the Vector, USAS-12, M249, and FRAG-12 shotgun shells. Another is the Department of Engineering, responsible for the construction of Conch. Although implicated by PARMA to be involved in the secrets of Chrysanthemum, a DoE worker interviewed denied this and pointed to Nevelskoy and KHI. * 'Kuga Heavy Industries (KHI) - '''Has hidden objective, probably to control the island’s mysterious powers. Built the Chrysanthemum Bunker as a “proof of concept”. * '''Nevelskoy Group '- Tied to the creation of the Bunker Orientation video. * 'USSR Academy of Sciences (AoS) '- Assisting PARMA in its goal to develop metabolic augmentation techniques. Supplied PARMA with cryostasis chambers and subsystems found in Hydra. * 'PARMA Initiative Department of Engineering (PI DOE) '- Seems to participate in building bunkers. Constructed Conch. Although implicated in the Chrysanthemum discovery by PARMA, the DoE denied any involvement and pointed to Nevelskoy and KHI. * 'PARMA Department of Advanced Weaponry '- Tests, obtains, and stores advanced weapons. Based in Hatchet. Known weapons tested include the Vector SMG (prototype variant with high fire rate), M249, and USAS-12 (tested with FRAG-12 shotgun shells). It seems that they also test and store weapons such as the HK416, M1918 BAR, and MP220 (and possibly the M9). * 'Roy B. (Mr. B.) (Roy) '- Roy B. Is likely Roy G. Biv, the acronym for the rainbow. The Saloon had a recording outside with a hint involving Roy B. to help open the cellar. * '''PARMA Food Science, Terraformation, and Molecular Synthesis (FSTMS) Division - The division created when the Food Science, Terraformation, and Molecular Synthesis divisions were merged together (persay changelog entries for the Potato Event updates). Made the Potato Cannon. * Dr. Spud Solanum - Head chief of the PARMA FSTMS Division. He helped control an infestation of potatoes on the island. Interestingly, "spud" means Potato. * Dmitri - Unknown person. Seems to be American due to the intonation. Owns a P30L, and is stored in the Alternate Barn. His father once warned unknown people (likely Kremlin), but still paid "The Ultimate Price" when Nevelskoy died. He has a vengeance by "the grace of the Eye", which is most likely invading the Crimson Ring Club. Recordings * - Found inside of the Halloween eye bunker: Six built, six found. '' ''The first in, the last out. The Eye is shut, but the Eye sees. First built, last found. ''- Dr. Tallow * - Found inside of the halloween eye bunker vault: ''This is Dr. Chandler Tallow. We sealed the eye but ... I fear we have not seen the last. Richards? W-What are you ... No ... no! Dr. Richards!! ''-Dr. Tallow * - Found in the bush behind the saloon: ''The Doc called him Mr. B, but I always knew him as Roy. '' * - Found in the saloon celler: ''Leaves of the forest, Sands through our fingers. Snow drifts in, The palms sway. But when the fires die, The island remains. ''- Unknown * - Found in the Chrysanthemum Bunker (Removed after the Frozen Deserts event): ''Twas in.. late December we discovered the hidden room. Kuga deceived us. But ... to what end? The door is sealed, and we cannot decipher the code. ''-Dr. Tallow * - Found behind the bullet-proof glass after you entered the flower code: ''You who reached this forsaken place, listen well. No power exists that will break the final seal. No key to this lock. What lies within is not meant for mortal eyes. '' * - Found in the bush in front of the woods mode eye bunker (Removed): ''Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo ''- Unknown Japanese girl * - Found inside of the woods mode eye bunker: ''PI the DOE was asked to design twelve, and that’s what we did. All the crap at the Chrysanthemum? They had nothing to do with us. You're asking me what's behind the wall? Ask KHI. Ask Nevelskoy. Why you jammin' me up over this? I. Don't. Know. Sh- ''- Unknown DOE worker * - Found inside woods mode eye bunker vault: ''Ironic, is it not? I warned the Kremlin that this place ... was highly unstable. Beyond their capabilities to control. And yet here we are ... repeating the mistakes of the past. ''- Unknown Soviet (Possibly Nevelskoy) * - Found in the weather room in the Chrysanthemum Bunker during the Frozen Deserts event: ''Shimizu : "EMF’s exceeding maximum safe exposure. Recommend evacuating the chamber immediately." '' ''Kuga : "Negative. Proceeding with the final induction sequence. Release wheel lock under my mark." Shimizu : "Kuga-sama! This is too dangerous!" Kuga : "Release it, Shimizu-kun!" Shimizu : (Sigh) "Wheel lock released." Kuga : "Initiating wheel sequence" *sound of buttons being pushed, two button presses, then a higher-pitched button press* ''(Kuga sighs) ''Kuga : ''*low whirring begins* "I can feel pressure approaching. Are you reading this? Can you see it? Ah, in front of me. *whirring gets louder* It is … *whirring stops* beautiful. *door closes* *whirring continues and gets louder* ” * Log 11 (removed) - Found in the Chrysanthemum Bunker weather room during the event: ''Found Jackson. He was … bleeding in the snow. The Russians claimed the Fowl … weeks ago. They are powerful as allies, and stronger still as enemies. For PARMA to survive, we have no choice … but to surrender. ''- Dr. Tallow * - Found in the last room in the Alternate Barn: ''My Father warned them, and still, he paid the ultimate price, on when Nevelskoy's soul draws beneath the Island. By the grace of the Eye, we will finally have vengeance.- Dmitri * - Found in a Bush in the red area of the Club|Crimson Ring Club: *Loud explode* Russian 1:"Прикройте меня(Cover me)!" *Gunshots start* Russian 2:"We've breached the Vault." Russian 3:"We need more men!"' *Gunshots end, grenade pin pulled and explode in water* Russian 2:"Dmitri, no please! I beg of you. I have a family! Ple-" *3 shots, Russian fell into water* Dmitri:"So did I..."